saintaugustinebynightfandomcom-20200213-history
Dwayne Masters
Name: Dwayne William Masters * Supernatural Type: Human, Imbued * Age: 39 * Archetype: Director * Creed: Wayward Dwayne Masters was a Hunter from the former timeline that lead a small group of Hunters in acts of terrorism and ultra-violence against the Kindred of St. Augustine for a short time. He was eventually killed after a botched attack on the Tremere Gem in what would become known as "The Gangrel Missle Incident". Origins Dwayne was born in Detriot, Michigan on April 12th, 1975. His parents both worked for GM Plant and growing up, he would assume he would do the same. As he finished high school though, the automobile companies had long begun to ship their working jobs off shore and his parents were out of a job. Dwayne decided not to go to college and instead stayed home to help support his parents. His father, Jerry Masters, had begun to drink and his mother would end up running off with another man, leaving him alone to support his father. The resentment toward his parents would lead to the basis of his imbueing Imbued The Imbuing of a Wayward Hunter is always an incredibly violent and brutal affair. His imbuing occurred on a cold night in November, 1999, during a fight with his father over money. When the Heralds reached inside his mind and forced his eyes open, Dwayne could see the corruption in his father. Moments later, his father was dead and their house was on fire, and Dwayne vanished from public life. Dwayne would take sometime to form the identity of the man he would become and to come to terms with the murderous urges and harrowing messages that the Heralds were bombarding him with but after he survived his baptism, Dwayne would proceed to work his way down the the East Coast, working with various groups and leaving after most or all of them were dead. Like all Waywards, Dwayne possessed an uncanny ability to influence other Hunters around him to greater and greater acts of violence. St. Augustine Upon arriving in St. Augustine, Masters immediately went to work as he always did. His goal was to clean up as much of the city of supernatural beings as he could or set up the hunter group in the city on the same, murderous path he was on. During his time in St. Augustine, Masters was responsible not only for the death of Maggie Williamson but of Gabriel MacNamara as well. Maggie's father, strongly under Master's influence, was also responsible for the destruction of the Tremere Chantry. Death Masters was told of the vampire, Gem, that frequented a book store and Masters set up an ambush for her there. The attack failed, spectacularly, and the encounter ended with Masters comrades being killed. Masters tried to flee the scene, but Victor Danislav was able to track him down and follow him. Masters was put in an ambulance and shuttled off to Flagler Hospital. The Gangrel Missle Incident Refusing to risk him get away, Viktor Patrenov drove his Jeep straight into the back of the abulancee carrying Masters, sending Viktor flying through the windshield, like a misslee, and into the ambulance carriage. Once landing, Viktor proceeded to tear into a wounded Masters, killing him and ending the violence he brought with him.